Marauders take two
by Lily Arianna Oswald
Summary: Harry Potter is kidnapped by Sirius Black age 5, the wizarding world believe him dead, what happens when he turns up for his sorting and how will Hogwarts cope with the son of a marauder who has been trained to prank? Slight dumbles bashing (but not much). All cannon pairings.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Sirius Black was bored. He had been bored for the past 5 years, which was not surprising since there wasn't much to do in Azkaban. But today was different, today was the Minister of Magic's yearly tour of the wizard prison and, being a Marauder (yes, even after all this time) he could not pass up the chance to freak someone out, and it was a long time since he had any news. His ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor and two hushed voices, one Sirius was pleased to note, sounded as if the owner of it defiantly didn't want to be here, Cornelius always was a coward.

"…And here Minister is the high security cells, dementors outside the door day and night."

Black shivered at the mention of dementors, horrible creatures at the best of times, but to live with them was something no less than hell. The dementors didn't affect Sirius as much as the other prisoners, (he hadn't actually gone mad yet) because he had the knowledge that he was innocent, this, being a fact not a memory or some sort of hope, was the only reason Sirius was still sane. Unfortunately, this did not stop Sirius reliving the worst moments of his life every day, but this was nothing compared to the guilt and 'what ifs' that he felt- what if he hadn't persuaded them to swap secret keeper, they would still be alive… if he hadn't gone after the rat, he probably have Harry, watch him grow up, wouldn't have left Remus alone… Harry… Harry… Harry.

By this time the footsteps had paused just outside Blacks bars and Sirius could see Fudge nervously peering in. An evil smirk flitted across Sirius' face as he sat up on the rock he called a bed.

"Hello Minister, lovely day isn't it?" he asked, (Sirius had no idea if it was a lovely day or not, but he guessed it wasn't as a clap of thunder followed his statement)

Taken by surprise, Fudge hastily took a step backwards and ended up with his back against Bellatrix's bars "Umm… Yes?"

Sirius laughed softly to himself he could see Bellatrix approaching Fudge from behind, so he quickly diverted the Minister's attention.

"Have you finished with your paper Minister? It would be nice to catch up with the happenings of the outside world, and I do miss doing the crossword." Sirius asked in mock politeness and then several things happened in rather quick succession, Fudge, taken aback by the odd question coming out of the mouth of someone who was supposed to be so insane he couldn't talk, looked at the guard who shrugged at him smirking at Fudges current predicament. While this was going on, unknown to everyone except Sirius, Bellatrix had crept up behind the Minister for Magic and quickly snatched his bowler hat off his head and ran to the back of her cell cackling. Fudge jumped like he had been struck by lightning, and had quickly glared at Bella, shoved the paper in Black's hands and fled down the corridor screaming like a banshee with the guard hot on his heels.

Chuckling, Sirius sat down on his bed to read the paper when a headline near the bottom of the front page caught his eye:

_**Dumbledore's new DADA teacher is a were-wolf **_

_This week it transpires, Professor Albus Dumbledore has hired a were-wolf to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. The were-wolf in question, Remus J Lupin has said that there has been precautions taken for full moons for the protection of the students however, this new information has sparked panic in many parents who have asked Dumbledore to remove Mr Lupin from the post. In answer to these requests, earlier today, Dumbledore told us: "I have given the job to Mr Lupin because he was the most qualified of all my candidates, he was also my only candidate, so if any parent has a problem with Remus teaching their children, I suggest that they either remove their children from Hogwarts or come to my office and apply for the job themselves." Dumbledore also mentioned that he had personally offered the job to Mr Lupin after he lost a five-year legal battle for the custody of Harry Potter, who is now permanently living with his Aunt and Uncle._

Sirius sat in silence thinking about the article he had just read- Remus had got the DADA job? Sirius thought it was mostly out of pity on Dumbledore's part- he had given him the job to keep his mind of Harry and his failure to give Harry a home. Harry! The newspaper said he was now living with his Aunt and Uncle- but that couldn't mean, no, Dumbledore had more sense than that. Didn't he? He knew that they had hated Lily, and by hated, they really _hated _her- the last he had heard they had disowned her- just for being a witch! No, Dumbledore had more sense than to leave Harry at the Dursley's. But, now that he thought about it, James didn't have any siblings (unless you counted Sirius but in the current circumstances, Sirius doubted that they had) but Lily had a sister, Petunia Dursley nee Evans who had disowned Lily as soon as she got her Hogwarts letter and had gone on to marry a very violent man by the name of Vernon Dursley. One thing was for sure, if Harry as there, he wouldn't receive any love or anything nice in his childhood.

_*flash back*_

_The day before the Easter holidays in their 7__th__ year, Sirius had gone to the library (it was really weird, there where books and everything) to finish an essay for Professor McGonagal, under the threat of having to stay for the holidays a one big detention, to find Lily looking at a strange photo (it wasn't moving) of a thin, blond horse-faced woman in a wedding dress standing next to a very large man with very little neck as Sirius approached her he could see that she had been crying ._

"_hey Lils, what's wrong?" he had asked _

"_huh? Oh, nothing it's just my sister has just got married and she didn't invite me to the wedding because she didn't want my freakishness contaminating it and she doesn't want to see me ever again!" she then collapsed into sobs, Sirius had had little or no experience of dealing with crying girls, this sort of thing was James' job especially as Lily happened to be James' girlfriend! But at the moment, James wasn't around it fell to Sirius to do the comforting. He sat down next to her and braced himself for a very long rant. Lily sighed and pushed a crumpled letter towards him, by the time Sirius had finished it he couldn't help thinking that Petunia was a type of muggle Death Eater which was very ironic_

_*end flash back*_

Sirius shook himself out of the memories _stop reminiscing_ he told himself, that won't help Harry or get you out of this place… That was Sirius' first problem, _getting out_, a feat that, Sirius reminded himself, was supposed to be impossible. But, if the dementors didn't affect him as much as the his fellow inmates then maybe he could still turn into Padfoot. So, after trying and failing many times Padfoot eventually stood in Sirius' place and a black do slipped through the bars and away from Azkaban prison…

**AN: I have had this story bugging me for a while now and I have only just got round to writing it. I don't know weather to have Remus raising Harry along with Sirius or Harry meeting Remus once he gets to Hogwarts. Please let me know what you think I should do. I will try to update regularly but sorry in advance if I don't :) Reviews are appreciated :) Lily Ariana Oswald x**


	2. Chapter 1 Padfoot

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 1- Snuffles **

Five year old Harry Potter lay in his cupboard desperately wishing that his uncle came home early, you see, when Uncle Vernon came home early that meant that he wasn't drunk and the beatings where shorter and less painful. He could distantly hear the TV blaring in the living room and Harry could catch snippets of the news …"Sirius Black has escaped prison… extremely dangerous… mass murderer… call helpline if you see him… etc." Harry didn't know who Serious Black was or what a mass murder was but it didn't sound very nice and he didn't want to be one. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the door open, his uncle was back early. Next thing Harry knew he was pulled from his cupboard and thrown on the floor of the dining room for his daily beating to stamp out his 'freakishness' Vernon undid his belt and raised it above his head, there was a tense moment before CRACK! and Harry couldn't stop a whimper of pain escape his lips at the first blow but quickly bit his tongue as he felt the blood seep through his t-shirt and he prepared himself for another blow…

About 10 blows later Harry was thrown against the wall at the back of his cupboard and everything went black…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office and sighed, it had been a long week. First there was all the parents complaining about Remus' position as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor honestly, did they really think that he was dangerous! Of course precautions will be taken! After all Remus survived 7 years at Hogwarts as a student! And this morning Albus had had a very stressful meeting with a panicked minister of magic because Sirius Black, mass murderer, the reason James and Lily Potter were dead and the reason poor Harry was an orphan had escaped Azkaban. Albus would never say it aloud but, he was quite impressed with Black, after all everyone knows it's impossible to escape Azkaban. Fudge has suggested that Black had escaped to kidnap Harry Potter and either kill him or try to resurrect his master, Lord Voldemort. For this reason, Dumbledore had checked and double checked the wards around Harry's house so now no wizard who wished him harm could get within 100 meters of the house. Meanwhile, Fudge was warning both the Wizarding and Muggle world of how dangerous Black could be and what to do if they see him. Albus sighed again and made his way down to welcome the students before the welcome feast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Padfoot made his way down a, in his opinion, very boring street. He was carefully keeping to the shadows so that if any of the residents of Privet Drive looked out of their windows all they would see is the pool of light on the pavement below the lampposts. Padfoot looked around, he would have to wait for morning to find out which house Harry lived in as he had no idea at the moment. Sirius sat down on the corner of the street and thought through his plan, he was surprised at how well it was thought through but he supposed it was a very long way from the North Sea to Surrey on foot and he had had a long time to think about it. The plan was:

Find out which house Harry lives at (probably looking for a small boy with black hair and I think he had Lily's green eyes)

Find a good escape route in case whatever wards Dumbledore has around the house go off (if they do get out of there a quickly as possible preferably with Harry)

Introduce yourself to Harry, tell him that you knew is parents and ask him if he wants to come and live with you! (Then hopefully he says yes and you escape without being caught by Dumbledore and we go skipping off into the sunset and live happily ever after! )

So after going through his plan for the last time that night, Padfoot curled up with a whine/ yawn and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what felt like minuets but was really hours Padfoot was rudely awakened by the sunlight dancing along the street and onto his face, he sighed (can a dog sigh?) and stretched and finally sat up. Sirius was just wondering if his should start to put his plan into action when he saw something that made him freeze. Sirius dearly hoped it had been the trick of the light or him being paranoid but he could have sworn he had seen an all-too-familiar tabby cat with square shaped markings around its eyes walk down the street and turn into the nearest alleyway. Sirius would recognise that cat anywhere; he had spent most of his teenage life in her office after all and he knew the reason Professor McGonagall was guarding the end of the street was him. But, Sirius reminded himself with a smug grin, he had two advantages on his old professor: 1) she didn't know about Padfoot and 2) he was already on the street and didn't need to pass her to get out again. However, he will still have to be careful. So he began wandering up and down and up the street trying to work out which house Harry lived at…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Minister of Magic was, like the Headmaster of Hogwarts, having a hard week which was hardly fair as it was only Monday! He was having most of the same problems as Dumbledore, but he had less to do because he had asked (told) Albus to do it for him. He had conveniently 'forgotten' the incident with Sirius Black in Azkaban which most likely had caused the breakout. Fudge shuddered at the memory of the encounter with Black. That man was mad, absolutely _barking_ mad **(no pun intended). **_Ah_, said a little, very annoying, voice in Cornelius' head, _he's not that mad, he obviously still had magic and you had a conversation with him. It was a little brief and very creepy but it was still a conversation. __Shut up. __No, no, no, Mr Fudge, you caused a dangerous, mad, mass murderer who is supposedly Voldemort's right hand man to break out of Azkaban and you are just sitting in your office talking to yourself. _The voice had now taken the voice of Fudges mother making it all the more annoying. _Shut up. Stop saying that name. __Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself. __Stop quoting Dumbledore. __No. __Shut up__. What if I don't? _"Shut Up!" he roared out loud causing his new secretary, Dolores Umbridge to look up with a small squeak and turn red when he caught her eye _"I think she fancies you" _with that Cornelius stormed out of the office and walked about the ministry of magic in a very bad mood for the rest of the day…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: so sorry I took so long to update! I haven't really got an excuse apart from laziness, so sorry! Thank you to the people who reviewed! I still don't know what to do about Remus as I have had mixed opinions about it, should he raise Harry or meet Harry at Hogwarts? Sorry about the Fudge bit, I know it is a bit weird, but I really don't like Fudge! Please review! Lily Arianna Oswald :)**


End file.
